mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalyn P. Marshall
Rosalyn P. Marshall is a woman who loves organization and paperwork and she is a natural leader. Some of her jobs include being a teacher at The Royal Academy, the mayor of three towns and a secret agent. Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims)|MySims||true Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Rosalyn (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Rosalyn (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Rosalyn (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Appearance MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing In MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing, Rosalyn wears her blue campaign dress. She has blue buttons at the collar and a pink rose at the chest. She has brown eyes, brown hair that is flipped up at the sides, and she is usually smiling and wears a pink shade of lipstick. She also has a tan. MySims Kingdom In MySims Kingdom, Rosalyn sports the same campaign dress except for the rose. Throughout the course between MySims and MySims Kingdom, Rosalyn's skin seems to have gotten paler. All of her other cosmetic features stay the same. MySims Agents In MySims Agents, Rosalyn returns with new attire to meet the theme of her role as an agent. She wears a black sleeveless shirt and a gray trench coat and skirt. She also wears black shades with a headpiece and microphone connected. All of her cosmetic features stay the same. Trivia *Rosalyn P. Marshall has a pink flower on her blouse in MySims but not in MySims Kingdom, but the flower returns in MySims Party. *Rosalyn is Helen's niece and Tim's aunt. * In MySims Agents, if you send Rosalyn on the "Time for Toast" 'dispatch mission, Rosalyn will say she sees a parallel dimension where she is a mayor and wants people to move into her town (aka the original ''MySims). *Rosalyn's skin seems to have gotten paler in MySims Kingdom and MySims Racing. * In MySims Agents, if you send Rosalyn on the "'Time for Toast" '''dispatch mission, Rosalyn will say she sees a parallel dimension where she is a mayor and wants people to move into her town (aka the original ''MySims). *When you send Rosalyn on the, "'''One More Time" dispatch mission, she'll say that Agent Walker wants her to fill out some forms, but that she doesn't have her pen or pencils, meaning that it's her fear. *In MySims Racing, Rosalyn is the only crew member not to race. *In MySims Kingdom, Lyndsay says: "Does Rosalyn run the school all by herself? She must have amazing administrative skills! She could probably run a whole town, I bet!" which is a reference to her role in MySims, MySims Racing ''and ''MySims Party. *The etymology of her name would be translated to "pretty rose". This may be a reference to the pink rose she wears in MySims and MySims Party. *Rosalyn says that she dislikes Fun things in MySims, but, according to her bio, she hates Geeky. *Poppy gives Rosalyn the flowers she wears in MySims and MySims Party. *Rosalyn talks about the log blocking the forest and the rocks blocking the desert and asks what to do about them, but when you level up, it says that Mayor Rosalyn has authorized you to use a pickaxe/saw/crowbar/blow-torch. *Rosalyn and Buddy are the only two Sims who you can't kick out in MySims. *There is a picture of Rosalyn in the back of the town hall in MySims Kingdom (DS). Foreign Name *'English:' Rosalyn P. Marshall *'French: '''Roselyne P. Marshall *'Spanish:' Rosalía Marcial *'Hindi:' रोज़लिन मार्शल *'Dutch: Rosalie P. Marshall ''' fr:Roselyne P. Marshall Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Studious Category:Elegant Category:Smarts Category:Paranormal Category:Agent Recruits